


The Demon's Shield

by Sacred



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/pseuds/Sacred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a routine stroll through the market, a bystander draws Erza's ire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon's Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pictureswithboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/gifts).



Erza Scarlet was often described as single-minded. Whether it was lifting half of a giant before skewering the monster's guts or ensuring that she received the largest cake fresh from the oven, once she had something in mind, it was usually all she focused on. Currently, that was her doting, caring, and beautiful lover Mirajane Strauss.

Her day had started waking up with Mirajane holding her tightly, white hair mingling with red as she watched her sleep. But the day called and Erza carefully extracted herself from those tender arms, starting a “light” jog to her but a marathon to most other people, followed by weight training, and sword katas. From there it was the shower, emerging from the bathroom in a fluffy white robe from her dimensional pocket of a closet. Her Mira was there in the dining room, sliding a plate of strawberry cake along with usual breakfast fare her way.

Erza focused completely on breaking her fast, pushing empty plate away and placing both hands on her sated middle. “My compliments to the chef and cake for breakfast was an inspired touch.”

“A reward for not destroying a part of the house in over a month.”

“As I recall you were the one who punched me through the living room wall during our last sparring session.”

“You tugged on my tail!”

“Merely to demonstrate the folly of growing such a tail before fighting. Still, what a punch!” Erza reached out and gently moved Mirajane's right hand into a fist, bringing it up to her face and placing a light kiss on her lover's knuckles. 

“Such an odd woman you've become.”

“Says the model/demon/bartender,” Erza replied. “Besides, you know you adore it, as I do your peaceful outer shell and tough-as-nails center.”

“Anything special you want to do today?”

“A walk through the main town square sounds fun.” Mira nodded at the suggestion and, after Erza rinsed off the dishes, the pair went to get dressed for the day.

///

The hustle and bustle of the crowd might as well not have existed to Erza, who was fully focused on Mirajane. The slight hitch in her breath that showed how excited she was when she spotted a stall selling puppies, the way her deep blue eyes sparkled when she viewed a piece of food or jewelery, how her whole body meshed so well with hers as she drew that much closer.

It was total contentment, the pair walking side by side, nestled together.

Until, that is, the crowd made itself known through a rather stout, slovenly, individual. 

“What's the great Titania doing with Fairy Tail's resident bimbo?”

Erza broke off from Mirajane, turning to look at the source of the rude comment, striding towards the woman. “What did you call her?!”

“What she is: a weak, stupid, mascot for a- Erza's hand is around the woman's throat, eyes blazing, fingers tightening as she lifts the woman off the ground.

Erza barely hears Mirajane's voice, focusing fully on the slime that said those words. “I own over one hundred different types of swords, axes, spears, and clubs. I know over a thousand ways to use them on you and make you wish you were never born. But right now, I'm not debating which one of those swords or techniques to use on you to show respect to my Mira, no, right now I'm debating whether to send you to the hospital with a few broken bones or all of them.”

The woman struggles to speak, a choking, raspy noise coming out instead of whatever words she had planned and Erza smirks at the sight until she hears Mirajane yelling.

“Stop! Let her go right now Erza!” She does so, ignoring the woman as she crawls away, focus once more on her beloved. A burst of magical energy, movement so fast Erza is just able to see it from the corner of her eyes, and suddenly she's in Mirajane's arms, flying high about the town square. “You don't have to protect me all the time,” Mirajane murmured. 

“I know but you do not deserve such treatment. That slug needed to be taught the error of her ways. The old you wouldn't have put up for such slander, you would have- Erza's cut off by Mirajane's lips, a hard, quick kiss and when the redhead can look into Mirajane's eyes again, she finds tears forming.

“Do you want me to still act like I used to? Constantly butting heads, competing endlessly, barely saying a kind word to you? The person I was died when Lisanna went away. I feel like I'm better now. Don't you feel the same?”

Erza hugged Mirajane as tightly as she could. “Yes, I do but I can't help but think about how you were. You made me into the woman I am today, you encouraged me to get stronger, you were what I wanted to be when I mastered my magic.”

“I just wanted you to be yourself, Erza, to find your own way. Though I'll admit clashing with you is still enjoyable. I'm not so weak as to constantly need protection.”

“I know but you are my most important person. How strong am I really if I allow horrible words like what that woman said about you to thrive?”

“Let people say what they will say. It doesn't change what we have or how we love.” Erza nodded at that, taking in the feeling of Mira's strong arms wrapped around her, the winds brushing against the both of them.

“I think I've had enough walking for one day. Let's head home.”

Mira nodded at that, before staring deep into Erza's eyes. “No cake for a week, though, owing to your overreaction.”

“That, I suppose, is fair but you have to promise me a good spar tonight. I want to hurt by the end of the fight.”

The demon rolled her eyes at her Titania's request and flew towards home, idly wondering just where in the house repairs would be needed and reminded herself to not grow a tail this time.


End file.
